El restaurante de tu corazón
by Inari nun
Summary: Shisui Uchiha regresa a Konoha con la única intención de volver a la casa que su padre le heredó antes de morir. Lo único que no estaba en sus planes era encontrar su antiguo hogar transformado en un restaurante muy concurrido. Hinata hará todo lo posible por seguir el sueño de su padre, aunque eso signifique romper el corazón de Shisui.
1. Prólogo.

Declaimer: Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo solo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

Hiashi Hyūga creció como un hombre idealista, dotado con un gran conocimiento por la cocina. Habría cumplido su sueño, si no hubiera sido por el nacimiento de sus dos hijas. Su esposa lo abandonó después del nacimiento de Hanabi, lo que dejó a un padre soltero con grandes preocupaciones. Sus hijas heredaron su gran pasión por la cocina, y es por eso que Hiashi utilizó todos sus ahorros para pagar sus estudios universitarios. Hiashi trabajó toda su vida en el restaurante del mejor hotel de la ciudad, deseando con todo su ser el poder abrir un negocio propio.

Hinata y Hanabi Hyūga son las hijas de Hiashi, con tan solo dos años de diferencia. Ambas partieron a una ciudad vecina para terminar sus estudios. Regresaron a casa cuando Hanabi terminó la universidad, la repentina enfermedad de su padre también fue un factor de su regreso. Tras las muerte de Hiashi, Hinata utilizó el dinero que había juntado de su anterior trabajo para comprar una casa en el centro de la ciudad, con ayuda de Hanabi y su amiga Sakura, logran rehabilitar el lugar para convertirlo en el mejor restaurante que Konoha hubiera visto.

Shisui Uchiha fue criado por su padre con mucho amor. Deseando cumplir desde niño su sueño de ser futbolista, Shisui dejó la ciudad, y a su padre también. Cuando al fin debuta en un equipo reconocido a nivel nacional, recibe la noticia de que su padre ha fallecido. Entristecido por esa información, Shisui regresa a Konoha para pasar una temporada en la casa de su padre, dejando como su suplente a su amigo Rock Lee en el equipo de fútbol. Lo único con lo que no contaba Shisui era con encontrar su casa invadida por una linda señorita que dice ser la dueña.

Hinata no piensa permitir que el sueño de su padre se rompa, Shisui quiere recuperar lo único que le queda de su padre. El sentimiento de amor hacia la familia es lo que ambos están defendiendo.

¿Quién tendrá la razón?, O más bien, ¿Quién ganará al final?

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Aún no tengo definido si se quedarán juntos al final, supongo que como avance la historia iré viendo

Dejen sus votos y comentarios :D

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización 3


	2. Capítulo I: Hinata y Hanabi

Declaimer: Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo solo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

HiashiHyūga creció en una pequeña ciudad de nombre Konoha, desde que era tan solo un niño demostró gran interéspor la gastronomía. A los diecinueve años conseguíasu primer trabajocomo cocinero en el principal hotel de la ciudad. Pronto se superaríaa sí mismo convirtiéndoseen chef principal. Su sueño era abrir su propio restaurante.

A sus veinte años conoció a la mujer que se convirtió en su esposa, Hiashi había pensado erróneamente que ella era la mujer con la que compartiría el resto de su vida. La primera de sus hijas, Hinata, nació cuando tenía veintidós años. Hanabi llegó a complementar su vida dos años después. Su esposa los abandonó al pasar unos meses del nacimiento de Hanabi, fue entonces que Hiashi se convirtió en padre soltero.

Sus hijas heredaron su gran pasión por la cocina, para él era maravilloso tener aprendices tan obedientes e inteligentes como sus hijas. Por fin sentía que su vida estaba dando buenos resultados.

Sacrificando los ahorros que deseaba utilizar para cumplir su sueño, Hiashi decidió enviar a su hija mayor a la universidad. Lo motivaba la ilusión de que cuando Hinata y Hanabi terminaran sus estudios, regresarían para cumplir juntos el destino de la familia. Abrir el mejor restaurante de la ciudad.

Hiashi es un padre como cualquier otro. Se esfuerza por educar a sus hijas a base de valores. Le cuesta tener que despedirse de ellas, el sabor agridulce no lo deja en ningún momento. Por un lado se siente triste por su partida, y por el otro está orgulloso al verlas convertirse en jóvenes responsables.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Ahora que te vas Hinata, no sé lo que voy a hacer. Después de pasar dieciocho años contigo, viéndote crecer, comenzando por ser una adorable niña y ahora una linda señorita. Me duele que llegue el momento de que te vayas, pero entiendo que este día llegaría tarde o temprano. Lo único que sé con certeza, es que te voy a extrañar, mucho. No puedes ni imaginarlo._

_Justo en este momento estás lista para irte, siempre supe que tú destino era estudiar en otra ciudad. Una que lograra terminar de formar a la gran chef que estás destinada a ser. Cuando yo tenía tu edad, me quedé en casa de mis padres. Eran otros tiempos y no había dinero para que yo me fuera lejos. Pero hoy es diferente, sé que puedo darles una mejor vida a ti y a Hanabi. Me fascina tu determinación hija, espero que nunca dejes que alguien cambie tu fuerza de voluntad. Prométeme que jamás te darás por vencida._

_Aún recuerdo cuando te levantabas temprano junto a Hanabi para ayudarme a preparar el desayuno. Juntos solíamos ver su programa favorito en la televisión. Luego el tiempo pasó, eras tú quien se levantaba temprano y hacía el desayuno para todos. Querías que yo descansara más y que tu hermana siguiera durmiendo. Sin darte cuenta, te volviste una madre para Hanabi. Y un total apoyo para mí._

_Yo crecí leyendo en papel, escuchando las noticias en la radio. Tú lees en tu celular y miras lo que sucede en nuestra ciudad en la televisión. Los tiempos cambian Hinata, yo me he quedado atrás. Recuerda siempre mostrar con acciones todo lo que sientes, hablar es bueno, pero necesitas demostrar con hechos. Que no quieran intimidarte esos chicos universitarios, tu olfato en la cocina es mejor que el de cualquiera. Incluso que el mío. Respeta todo el tiempo a quienes lo merecen._

_¿Te cuento un secreto?, Mi padre no solía ser muy cercano a mi, no le gustaba mi interés por la cocina. Yo pretendía ser diferente con ustedes, espero haberlo logrado. Lo que más quería en ese mundo era estar presente para ustedes, darte lecciones que te ayudarán a futuro_

_Mantén los ojos bien abiertos. La vida lejos de casa es difícil. Pero estoy seguro de que luego verás la recompensa._

_Tu personalidad es única hija, eres tímida, callada, obediente, también eres independiente y muy responsable. Eso te servirá en tu camino. Nunca permitas que alguien intenté cambiarte, eres mi hija, y estás bien de esa forma. Hinata Hyūga no tiene nada que cambiar ni soñar de alguien más. Aunque a veces tengamos diferencias, sé que es algo normal en una relación padre e hija. Eso no significa que deje de quererte. Yo era igual a tu edad._

_Cuando regreses junto con Hanabi, (porque sé que tu hermana también se irá), prométeme que me dejaran prepararles una deliciosa comida. Tal vez las dejé ayudarme un poco._

_Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas al ver tus fotos, cuando eras solo una bebé. Eras tan pequeña, tenía miedo de poder lastimarte tan solo con tocarte. Aún me cuesta creer que mi niña ya ha crecido._

_Siento temor ahora que se acerca tu partida. Pero no dejes que mis miedos te llenen de pánico, estarás bien. Me sentiré triste sin ti a mí lado, aunque estoy más feliz de verte crecer. No sé que pensarás al leer esto, espero que puedas entender el gran espacio que ocupas en mi corazón. Quiero que sientas lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, y lo mucho que te voy a extrañar._

_Te amo Hinata._

_Atentamente: Hiashi Hyūga._

_El padre más triste y contento que pueda existir._

Hinata leyó una vez más la carta que su padre le dió el día que se fue a la universidad. Ahora la llenaba de melancolía.

La enfermedad en el corazón de su padre las hizo regresar cuando Hanabi se graduó. Pasaron los últimos meses de vida de Hiashi como la familia que siempre habían sido. Amorosa y unida.

Estar en su entierro era muy difícil para ella, se sentía culpable por no lograr realizar el sueño de su padre. Ese día le hizo una promesa, ella abriría el restaurante que tanto había anhelando. Y sería el mejor que Konoha haya visto.

Lo cumplió al pasar un mes, con los ahorros de su anterior trabajo y con ayuda de Hanabi y su amiga Sakura. Hinata le compró una linda casa a un joven de su edad llamado Sasuke Uchiha.

—Ese chico es realmente lindo— dijo Sakura. Hanabi dió un largo suspiro soñador para dar su total acuerdo.

—Quisiera ser Hinata en este momento— confesó Hanabi con las mejillas rojas.

—Saben, aún sigo aquí— se quejó Naruto. No le gustaba que su novia Sakura soñara despierta con otro.

—¿Y tú eres?— preguntó Hanabi para molestarlo. Su objetivo fue cumplido con facilidad, causando una risa en Sakura.

—Ya verán.

El negocio creció rápidamente, en tan solo dos meses más se lograron colocar en el favorito de Konoha. Hinata y Hanabi se encargaban de la cocina, Sakura era la experta en los postres y Naruto era el encargado de las finanzas. Era un restaurante familiar, justo como su padre lo quería.

Su sueño se vino abajo con la llegada de un hombre que decía ser el dueño de esa casa.

—¿Y quién eres tú?

—Mi nombre es Shisui Uchiha— anunció el hombre de cabello ondulado y cautivadores ojos negros.

Hinata sin saberlo había conocido a la persona que movería por completo su vida.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Esta es la perspectiva de Hinata, sigue ver que siente Shisui ;)

Como vieron todo esto es culpa de Sasuke xd

Dejen sus votos y comentarios :D

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización ️3


	3. Capítulo II: Shisui Uchiha

Declaimer: Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo solo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

Un pequeño de seis años corría por toda la cancha, el balón que su padre le compró para su cumpleaños era el primero que recibía. Estaba realmente emocionado, después de la muerte de su madre, su padre y él no sonreían como en esa ocasión.

—Vamos Shisui— lo animó al mayor al ver que se acercaba cada vez más a la portería —Solo unos pasos más.

Shisui divisó a su padre, listo para detener su disparo. Pero Shisui no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer, le habían prometido que si le anotaba a su padre lo llevarían a las pruebas de la academia.

—Tu puedes Shisui— gritó Itachi, esperando que su voz llegará a los oídos de su primo. Después de todo, la gran distancia entre ellos no era un factor a su favor.

El Uchiha se detuvo solo unos segundos, el balón rodó unos centímetros antes de ser impactado por sus zapatillas deportivas. Su padre adivinó la trayectoria del esférico, la preocupación invadió a Shisui. Aunque su padre saltó, no logró atrapar el balón. Este rozó sus dedos para ir directamente a la red.

Shisui celebró su gran hazaña junto a Itachi, ambos niños corrieron hacia el adulto que los esperaba con la pelota en las manos.

—Lo hiciste bien Shisui.

—Si, estuvo increíble— reconoció Itachi, viendo con admiración a su primo mayor.

—Gracias— el niño les agradecía con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Su mano se detuvo hasta encontrar su nuca, que frotó por los nervios que le daba sentir toda esa atención.

—Te llevaré a las pruebas de la academia. Es una promesa.

Su padre cumplió con su palabra, y él fue aceptado en la academia de fútbol de Konoha. La única condición que su padre le pedía era no descuidar sus estudios en un futuro. Para el Uchiha no era un problema, la escuela siempre había sido algo muy sencillo para él. Shisui llegaba con primeros lugares de aprovechamiento que llenaban de orgullo a su padre.

A sus dieciocho años, Shisui decidió dejar Konoha para estudiar administración en una universidad que contara con un equipo propio de fútbol. Su padre lo apoyó en todo momento. La pasión que tenía por el fútbol era tan fuerte, que Shisui no quiso regresar a su ciudad de origen. No ahora que Itachi le había conseguido una oportunidad para debutar en un equipo nacional. Su padre le dió su bendición, pero pensaba quedarse en Konoha, no deseaba ir a otra parte. Prefería esperar a que su hijo lo visitará en sus vacaciones.

Shisui pronto comenzó a ganar popularidad, era como espuma subiendo rápidamente. A sus veintitrés años se convertía en una de las mejores estrellas del fútbol. Su nombre se escuchaba en todas las televisiones y radios, incluso aparecía en los periódicos. Los habitantes de Konoha estaban orgullosos de que un chico de una familia poco conocida se convirtiera en un jugador de nivel nacional.

Incluso Hinata Hyūga había visto algunos de sus partidos, la ojiperla no podía evitar fantasear con el Uchiha que estaba en boca de todos.

—Señorita Hyūga, ¿Podría poner el partido de hoy en la televisión?— le pidió uno de sus clientes mientras ella paseaba por las mesas preguntando si les hacía falta algo.

—Si señorita, hoy juega el jóven Shisui.

Hinata se sonrojó ante la mención del chico de ojos negros. Para todos era un secreto que ella también se consideraba una de sus fanáticas.

—Por supuesto. ¿En que canal esta?

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Dos años después. En la actualidad.

La cabeza le dolía, probablemente por la fiesta que dió en su departamento a manera de celebración. Itachi le había conseguido la mejor oportunidad de su vida. Por fin debutaría en un equipo de fútbol internacional. La noticia le daba tanta felicidad que terminó bebiendo más de lo que debería.

Lo único que no pasó por su mente fue pasar la noche con la linda rubia que conoció hace solos unos días. Ino Yamanaka, recordaba que ese era su nombre.

—Vamos Shisui.

Shisui la tomó de los brazos y la sentó sobre su regazo. Ino no hizo nada por resistirse. Las manos fuertes del Uchiha fueron a parar a sus caderas, la empujó hacia el colchón y entró en ella sin algún juego previo.

—Ino— gimió en voz baja.

Ino gritó, un poco por el dolor y otro poco de placer. Sostuvo su cintura y comenzó a moverse de forma lenta. Aumentando la velocidad solo por las peticiones de su compañera. Ino sentía como el miembro de Shisui la llenaba por completo, entrando y saliendo sin darle descanso.

El Uchiha emitía sonidos desde su garganta, algo similar a gruñidos, la rubia gemía cautivando sus oídos.

En un momento, Shisui se detuvo, la levantó y le dió la vuelta. Tomó su largo cabello y la obligó a pegar su espalda contra su frío pecho. La fuerza de sus movimientos provocaba el temblor en las piernas de Ino.

Ella fue la primera en llegar al punto culminante de su encuentro, su interior rodeó tanto al pelinegro que logró excitarlo de sobremanera. Shisui terminó dentro del preservativo.

—Lo hiciste bien Shisui. Me fascinó— él no respondió, estaba más ocupado desechando en la basura el preservativo. Ino continuó hablando —¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

—Me encantaría dulzura, pero mañana tengo una reunión muy temprano— Shisui solo le dió un ligero beso antes de huir al cuarto de baño —Será mejor que te vistas.

Ino obedeció, murmurando algunas palabras en contra del Uchiha.

Después de ese agradable encuentro, Shisui durmió para levantarse a primera hora. Tenía una reunión importante con Itachi y con quién sería su nuevo equipo. Su primo era menor que él por un año, y también era su manager. No había otra persona en que confiara más que en Itachi. Además de su padre, que por obvias razones no ocupaba el lugar de su mejor amigo.

Antes de salir de su departamento, Shisui recibió la noticia que le cambiaría todos sus planes. Su tío Fugaku le llamaba a su celular, algo poco usual. No dudó en contestar, temiendo que fuera algún problema con la familia.

—Shisui.

—¿Si?, ¿Qué sucede tío?

—Hay algo que tienes que saber— hubo unos segundos de silencio, lo único que distinguía era la respiración al otro lado de la línea —Tienes que regresar a Konoha.

—Lo siento tío, pero hoy no puedo salir de viaje. Tengo una reunión importante.

—Shisui, se tarta de tu padre.

La voz de Shisui se volvió seria ante la mención de su familiar más cercano.

—¿Qué sucede con mi padre?

—Ha muerto está mañana. Su funeral será por la noche— los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron de par en par —Te ha dejado la casa, debes venir a ver como está.

Su celular cayó al suelo, cortando la llamada en el momento que se apagó. La fuerza escapó de sus manos, al igual que las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

—Tienes suerte de que el dueño del equipo sea nuestro amigo— Shisui seguía sin hablar, solo permanecía de pie ordenando su maleta —¿Cuánto tiempo te ausentas?

—No lo sé Itachi. Mi padre ha muerto.

—Recuerda que puedes tomar todo tu tiempo si tu suplente demuestra ser tan bueno como tú.

—Lo es, Rock Lee es un buen jugador.

Itachi tomó su hombro, los ojos de Shisui seguían llenos de lágrimas —Tan solo prométeme que no te vas a descuidar. Yo estaré aquí para seguir el trato con tu nuevo equipo. Por eso no debes preocuparte.

—Solo quiero pasar una temporada en casa de mi padre, para recordar los viejos tiempos.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Shisui aterrizó en Konoha a mediodía, detuvo un taxi en la calle y le dió la dirección de su antiguo hogar. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver lo mucho que había cambiado la ciudad.

Su casa era la que sufrió más daños. El Uchiha no entendía porque había un restaurante del que salía gente con expresiones felices.

—Lo siento, se ha equivocado.

—No, jóven— el chófer del taxi le sonrió —Esta es la dirección que me dijo. Bienvenido al mejor restaurante de Konoha.

—¿Restaurante?

—Si, la pequeña Hinata y su hermana Hanabi lo abrieron hace poco. El restaurante lleva el nombre de su padre Hiashi.

—¿Hinata?— Shisui intentaba hacer memoria, pero estaba seguro de no haber escuchado esos nombres antes —¿Hanabi?

—Oh, lo siento jóven. Olvidé que no es de por aquí— se disculpó el señor de edad avanzada —Algunos llaman al lugar el restaurante de tu corazón. Se ha ganado el apodo por volverse el favorito en tan poco tiempo.

—Gracias— Shisui salió con su maleta en la mano después de pagar por su viaje.

Quería creer que no era su casa, pero incluso la vieja casa del árbol que su padre construyó para él estaba allí. Los niños bajaban por las escaleras y volvían a subir al lugar que solía compartir con Itachi cuando eran niños.

No pudo manejar la situación como le hubiera gustado, terminó entrando por la puerta principal del local, dejándola caer con fuerza.

—¡Salgan de aquí en este momento!

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a él, algunas curiosas y otras sorprendidas.

—¿Y quién eres tú?— Hanabi dejó la caja registradora a Naruto para ir a enfrentar al sujeto atractivo que se creía con derecho de correr a sus clientes.

—Mi nombre es Shisui Uchiha.

Hinata también dejó de atender algunas mesas para ver de cerca al hombre que acababa de entrar. Sus ojos no podían creer que su deportista favorito estuviera frente a ella.

—¿Qué sucede Hanabi?

—Este niño bonito cree que puede venir a gritarme en mi propio restaurante.

Naruto delegó su cargo a Sakura para ir con las hermanas Hyūga. La menor de ellas estaba realmente furiosa.

—Hanabi, ¿No sabes quién es él?

—No, y será mejor que lo saques por su gran falta de respeto— le exigió Hanabi a su amigo con voz firme.

—Él es Shisui Uchiha, Hanabi. Es un jugador de fútbol profesional— le dijo Hinata con las mejillas sonrojadas. Shisui no sabía si era de vergüenza o se debía a que estaba furiosa, igual que su hermana —Solo debe tratarse de un malentendido.

—No— anunció Shisui en voz alta —Quiero que se vayan de mi casa.

—¿Tu casa?— preguntó Hinata con notable confusión —E-eso no es posible. Yo compré esta casa.

—¿Qué?— ahora el sorprendido era Shisui.

—Si, le compramos esta casa a Sasuke Uchiha— confirmó Naruto.

—Sasuke— murmuró el pelinegro —No, mi padre me ha dejado está casa. He venido por ese motivo.

—Pe-pero...

—Llámale a tu familia— lo retó Hanabi interrumpiendo a su hermana —Sasuke te lo dirá.

—Pues eso haré— le respondió Shisui con el mismo tono de desafío. Alejándose solo unos pasos para llamar a su primo.

—¿Quién habla?

—Sasuke— Shisui ni siquiera pudo decir algo más, el hermano menor de su mejor amigo lo saludó con entusiasmo antes de que siguiera hablando.

—Hola Shisui, ¿Qué tal te trata el fútbol?

—No es una llamada de viejos amigos, Sasuke.

—No tengo dinero para prestarte.

—Sasuke.

—Está bien, está bien— intentó tranquilizarlo el menor —¿Qué sucede?

—¿Le vendiste mi casa a una desconocida?— exclamó por fin Shisui, descargando toda su molestia con Sasuke.

—Oh, sobre eso— él rió ligeramente —Si lo hice.

Shisui se quedó en silencio, tratando de procesar sus palabras —¿Cómo lograste hacer eso?, Tú no eres el dueño de la casa.

—No es difícil falsificar un documento— respondió.

—Tú, pequeño demonio. Cuando te ponga las manos encima...

—Suerte con eso, estoy gastando el dinero de tu casa en unas vacaciones. Muy lejos de Konoha.

—Sasuke Uchiha— la llamada se cortó, dejando a Shisui con un mal sabor de boca.

—¿Y bien?— le retó Hanabi nuevamente con una mirada burlona. Por la mirada del Uchiha se podía notar que la llamada no salió bien.

—Resulta que la casa sigue siendo mía— le dijo con seguridad.

Hinata palideció, Naruto le acercó una silla para que tomara asiento.

—¿Qué dices?— preguntó Hanabi, ofendida por sus palabras.

—Mi padre me heredó esta casa. No es mi culpa que las hayan estafado.

—¿Estafado?— los ojos de Hinata se volvieron dos pequeñas gotas apunto de romperse. Shisui se sintió mal al verla así, el jamás había sido bueno con el llanto de las chicas —Perderé el sueño de mi padre por ser tan ilusa.

—No Hinata, tranquila. Podemos solucionarlo— Naruto frotó sus hombros, la Hyūga seguía luchando por no derramar sus lágrimas.

—¿El sueño de tu padre?— Shisui se atrevió a hablar bajo la molesta mirada de Hanabi. La mención de un lazo familiar como el que había perdido le llamó la atención.

—Abrir un restaurante era el sueño del padre de Hinata antes de morir— fue lo único que dijo Naruto.

Shisui la miró atentamente. Ella no le parecía una mala mujer, solo era una víctima de una muy mala broma de Sasuke. Le daba tristeza verla de esa manera, él también sabía lo que se sentía perder lo único que te quedaba de tu padre.

—Te propongo un trato— Hinata levantó su mirada, encontrándose con los oscuros ojos de Shisui —Dejaré que uses mi casa para seguir con tu restaurante por un año, para que juntes dinero y compres un nuevo local. No te cobraré renta.

La esperanza reflejada en ella ablandó su corazón, estaba seguro de estar tomando una buena decisión —¿De verdad?

—Si, solo te pido que me dejes visitar tu restaurante para probar la comida— la Hyūga asintió feliz —Y me dejaras comer gratis.

—Si, está bien— Hinata se levantó de la silla y se acercó a él para abrazarlo. Estaba tan feliz de que no decidiera destrozar sus sueños —Puedes venir todas las veces que desees.

El corazón del Uchiha dió un salto al sentirla tan cerca, su respiración aumentó rápidamente —Gracias.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Dejen sus votos y comentarios :D

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización ️3


	4. Capítulo III: Convivencia

Declaimer: Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo solo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

Después de hacer un trato con las hermanas Hyūga, Shisui partió de su restaurante para buscar un lugar donde vivir. Al principio pensó que un año era demasiado tiempo para estar fuera de su equipo, así que decidió contarle todo lo que le sucedió a su mejor amigo. Itachi fue comprensivo con él, juntos encontraron una solución que parecía factible. Shisui regresaría tres veces al mes a jugar un partido con su equipo. El tiempo que no aparecía se manejaría como si hubiera sufrido una lesión leve, y por ese motivo su amigo Lee lo cubría.

Sus tíos, Fugaku y Mikoto, lo recibieron en casa con los brazos abiertos, Shisui no tenía intención de quedarse en su casa, pero ellos insistieron. Ahora el Uchiha viviría con ellos unos días, en lo que buscaba un departamento para rentar.

El olor a galletas recién hechas y té caliente lo atrajo a la cocina. Su tío permanecía sentado en el comedor, sus brazos descansaban sobre la mesa, en sus manos se veía el periódico del día. A diferencia de él, Mikoto deambulaba por toda la habitación, colocando las galletas en un plato y buscando sus tazas favoritas.

—Buenos días Shisui— lo saludó Fugaku sin apartar la vista de su lectura. Shisui por fin salió de su trance al escucharlo dirigirse a él. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo permaneció viendo la escena familiar, pero es que simplemente no logró evitarlo. Le recordaba a su padre y a la madre que le había faltado para tener una familia completa.

—Shisui, ¿Despierto tan temprano?— Mikoto le miró con una sonrisa en su rostro, su sobrino siempre fue como un hijo más para ella. Esto se debía a la cercana relación que su marido tenía con el padre de Shisui —¿Quieres té y galletas?, ¿O prefieres pasar al almuerzo?

—Hoy quería salir por la mañana tía— dijo para responder a su primera pregunta —Creo que aceptaré el té y las galletas. Voy a almorzar afuera.

—¿No quieres comer con nosotros?

—No se trata de eso, quiero ver si el restaurante de Hiashi Hyūga es tan bueno como dicen— Shisui se sentó en el comedor, quedando a lado de su tío.

—¿Por qué no corriste a esas niñas?, Es tu casa— Shisui terminó de masticar su galleta para responder, Mikoto se le adelantó hablando primero.

—No seas tan cruel Fugaku, esas niñas no son malas personas. De seguro debe haber una explicación de porque invadieron la casa de tu hermano.

—Hablando de eso— comenzó a decir Shisui, había estado esperando el momento para delatar a Sasuke. Ya quería ver la cara de su primo menor cuando sus padres lo reprendieran por estafar inocentes —Sasuke tiene que ver mucho en este asunto tía.

—¿Sasuke?, ¿Mi pequeño Sasuke?— indagó la mujer Uchiha. Sasuke no podía estar involucrado en el problema, su hijo había partido hace un mes y medio para iniciar su vida propia.

—¿De qué hablas?— Fugaku apartó la vista de la lectura para observar a su sobrino.

—Las hermanas Hyūga me dijeron que Sasuke les vendió la casa. No lo creí, por eso le llamé a mi primo— Mikoto sirvió las tazas de té y se sentó a lado de su esposo —Sasuke dijo que falsificó un documento para venderles la casa.

—¿Qué?— Fugaku alzó la voz, no quería creer que su hijo había hecho algo así, pero la verdad es que no sonaba tan loco. Cuando Sasuke les dijo que se iba a realizar su propia vida con sus ahorros, no lo creyó por completo. Todos sabían bien que Sasuke Uchiha no era muy bueno si se trataba de ahorrar dinero. Ese tal vez sería su único defecto.

—Mi hijo no haría algo así Shisui— Mikoto se llevó la mano derecha a su pecho, la acusación hacia su hijo era grave.

—Es la verdad tía Mikoto, Sasuke me dijo que se fue de vacaciones con el dinero— el mayor de la casa dejó el periódico en la mesa, su mano se detuvo hasta llegar al puente de su nariz, el cual apretó con sus dedos índice y medio —Él estafó a las hermanas.

—¿Por qué Sasuke haría algo así?

—No lo sé tía.

—¿Es por eso qué no les quitaste la casa?— Shisui asintió ante las palabras de Fugaku.

—Ellas no tenían la culpa. Les hice saber que quiero mi casa de regreso, pero tampoco planeo dejarlas sin su patrimonio— Shisui bebió un poco de su té, extrañaba tanto algo preparado por su tía —Les daré la oportunidad de que reúnan lo que Sasuke les quitó. Ellas pueden usar la casa durante un año, no les cobro nada, es sólo un préstamo.

—Eso habla muy bien de ti Shisui— reconoció Mikoto, posando su mano derecha sobre la mano de su sobrino. Fugaku asintió, totalmente de acuerdo con su esposa.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué no me dijeron que mi padre estaba enfermo?

Fugaku giró ligeramente su cabeza para ver directamente a Shisui con sus oscuros ojos, Mikoto seguía sin apartar su mano del más jóven.

—Tu padre no quería que dejaras tu trabajo por venir a verlo, pensó que mejoraría pronto— respondió el Uchiha.

—Era su voluntad, aún así, fue difícil aceptarlo— Mikoto bajó la mirada, justo al lugar donde sus manos se conectaban.

—Ya no deben sentirse mal, no estoy molesto.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sakura era la segunda en llegar al restaurante, las primeras eran las hermanas Hyūga y el último Naruto. Este sería el primer día de trabajo que tenían sabiendo que el restaurante no les pertenecía del todo. Al menos la casa no. La amiga de Sakura parecía feliz de tener una oportunidad, su hermana, a diferencia de ella, estaba realmente enfadada con los acontecimientos del día anterior.

Hanabi odiaba a Sasuke Uchiha por ser tan ruin al engañarlas, a Shisui Uchiha por aparecer a reclamar su casa y también a sí misma por no impedir que vinieran a quitarle lo que era suyo. Aceptaba que agradecía el hecho de que le dieran un plazo para reunir lo que perdieron, pero seguía pensando que ese futbolista bien podía conseguirse otra casa para pasar sus vacaciones. ¿Por qué quería precisamente la que era suya?, ¿Por qué no le quitaba el dinero que le pertenecía a su primo y a ellas les daba las verdaderas escrituras?, ¿Por qué debía ella soportar su cara todos los días que él quisiera?

—Hey chicas— saludó Naruto entrando al restaurante por la puerta principal, el local aún no estaba abierto al público. Primero debían realizar su rutina matutina para dejar pasar a los clientes hambrientos —¿Qué tal pasaron la noche?

—Yo muy bien— Sakura le guiñó un ojo a su novio, el rubio la miró con complicidad.

—¿Saben que Onee-sama sólo los deja coquetear en horas de trabajo por ser sus amigos?

—No te molestes Hanabi-chan, es un día lindo cómo para que te enfades tan temprano— la reprendió Naruto con un tono de voz suave. Hinata escuchaba su pequeña pelea desde la cocina, una sonrisa brotó de sus labios sin darse cuenta. Ellos eran su familia.

—Estoy molesta porque ese niño bonito vendrá a molestar con su presencia— Hanabi cortó una zanahoria con más fuerza de la necesaria. Sakura lo comprobó al ver la grieta que el cuchillo dejó en la tabla para picar de madera.

—Espero que no imaginarás que esa zanahoria era Shisui— le dijo la pelirosa.

Naruto frotó su cuello, le asustaba la idea de que pudiera ser él con quién Hanabi desquitará su furia después —Yo no quiero estar en su lugar.

—No es tan malo Hanabi— habló por primera vez su hermana mayor —Sé que nos han estafado, pero Shisui-san no parece una mala persona. Él nos dió un año para reunir dinero y comenzar de nuevo en otro lugar.

—Es cierto— Sakura comenzó sus labores del día preparando los postres que le encantaban a sus clientes —Bien pudo sacarnos de aquí a la fuerza.

—Pero no lo hizo— las apoyó Naruto.

Hanabi los señaló con su cuchillo en la mano, el único en perder el color fue Naruto —¿Están de acuerdo con ese futbolista superficial?, Él tiene dinero suficiente para comprarse otra casa, incluso una más grande que está.

—Buen punto.

—¿Y tú de qué lado estás Naruto?— lo acusó Sakura cruzando sus brazos.

—Estoy de lado de la chica que tiene un cuchillo en la mano— el rubio se alejó un momento de ellas para preparar las mesas, algo que hizo por su propia seguridad. Nadie con amor propio quería estar enmedio de una discusión de mujeres.

—¿Y qué sugieres Hanabi?— preguntó Hinata, dejando la cocina un momento para picar vegetales junto a su hermana —¿Quieres que rechacemos la ayuda que nos está brindando?

—No, yo solo quiero— la menor dejó de hablarle cuando una gran idea cruzó por su cabeza. Sakura y Hinata miraron con cierto temor la sonrisa de Hanabi, la conocían lo suficiente para saber que no planeaba nada bueno —Ya sé lo que haremos.

—¿Qué haremos?— Naruto volvió a acercarse a ellas para unirse a la conversación. Las mesas estaban puestas y ahora lo que seguía era revisar la caja registradora.

—Nos ganaremos su confianza y luego conseguiremos su firma.

—¿Para que quieres su firma?— la Haruno parecía desconcertada.

—Quiero que firme un papel en donde acepte que nos cede la casa.

—No Hanabi, no podemos traicionar la confianza de Shisui-san. Él está siendo bueno con nosotros— se apresuró a decir Hinata. La idea de su hermana le parecía incorrecta, no se basaba para nada en los valores que su padre les enseñaba.

—Vamos Onee-sama, él tiene mucho dinero. Es un futbolista profesional, puede comprarse la casa que quiera.

—Y-yo no...

—Es cierto Hinata— aceptó Sakura, para sorpresa tanto de Hinata como de Naruto —Así no tendremos que levantar un negocio desde el principio nuevamente.

—¿Y quién conseguirá la firma?— cuestionó Naruto. El Uzumaki tampoco estaba de acuerdo con esa idea.

—Hinata lo hará— propuso Hanabi.

—¡¿Eh?!— la mayor de las hermanas palideció. Ella ni siquiera era capaz de hablarle de manera coherente a un hombre de su edad, ¿Cómo querían que ganará la confianza de su ídolo?, Podía asegurar que le iría igual de mal que con cualquier otro chico.

—Tú eres la indicada Onee-sama— le aseguró su hermana menor, dejando de lado los vegetales para mirarla fijamente —Sakura está de novia con Naruto, y él es celoso— el rubio cruzó sus brazos, ofendido por lo que en realidad era verdad —Naruto es demasiado idiota como para lograr algo, y yo no puedo ni verlo sin sentir rencor por él.

—No estoy de acuerdo con esto Hanabi, no es correcto.

—Si, estoy con Hinata— la ojiperla se sintió aliviada al ver que su mejor amigo la apoyaba.

—Pero Hinata, tu hermana tiene razón.

—Shisui puede conseguir lo que quiere hermana, esto solo debe ser uno de sus caprichos. Pronto lo olvidará, no le va importar si nos quedamos con la casa.

—N-no lo sé.

—Sabes que a nuestro padre le habría encantado este lugar, él siempre soñó con un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad. Esta casa cumple con esas características.

Hinata bajó la mirada, siempre era sencillo convencerla cuando mencionaban a su padre y su gran anhelo por abrir su negocio. Era una debilidad que Hanabi conocía y se encargaba de usar en su contra.

—Bueno, ya es hora de abrir— interrumpió Naruto para que Hinata no se sintiera obligada a aceptar. Aunque conociendola, inconscientemente ya lo había hecho.

—Pero apenas son las siete, abrimos a las ocho— dijo Sakura.

—Creo que es un buen día para abrir más temprano— le respondió Naruto en tono inocente.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

—¿Qué vas a querer niño bonito?— Shisui frunció el ceño ante el nuevo apodo de Hanabi. Ahora confirmaba que no era su imaginación, esa chica realmente lo odiaba.

—¿No puede atenderme alguien más en tu lugar?— Hanabi sonrió, sin saberlo, Shisui había caído en su trampa.

—Por supuesto, lo que tú prefieras— el Uchiha la observó confundido por su repentino cambio de humor —Le diré a mi hermana que te atienda personalmente. Sólo lo mejor para ti niño bonito.

Shisui resopló molesto, pero dejó que ella se fuera reservándose sus comentarios. No entendía del todo el rencor que Hanabi le tenía, si lo pensaba detenidamente, él no había hecho nada malo. Al contrario, les estaba dando una oportunidad.

Fue interrumpido por alguien que aclaraba su garganta. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con la hermana mayor de la chica que lo atendió. Aunque no recordaba si ella se llamaba Hinata o Hanabi.

La mujer frente a él tenía la piel blanca con cierto toque pálido, era parecido a la porcelana de las tazas de su tía Mikoto. Sus ojos eran idénticos a los de su hermana menor, blancos con un poco de lavanda, era un rasgo que jamás había visto antes en una persona. También tenía el cabello azul oscuro, largo y voluminoso, algo que le encantaba en las mujeres. Vestía una blusa de mangas corta blanca y una falda de color crema que llegaba por arriba de sus rodillas. Su ropa iba protegida por un lindo delantal rosa claro. Ese parecía el uniforme de las mujeres del restaurante.

Hinata se sintió intimidada por la mirada que estaba recibiendo, volvió a aclarar su garganta y se decidió a hablar —Mi hermana dijo que no quería ser atendido por ella.

—Es cierto, parece odiarme así que le evite el mal rato a los dos— Shisui sonrió, Hinata aún mantenía su expresión tímida en el rostro —No imagine que enviaría a la cocinera a atenderme.

—También me gusta atender a los clientes— le dijo ella —Mi padre siempre decía que debemos asegurarnos personalmente de que ellos la estén pasando bien.

—No me has preguntado si la estoy pasando bien.

La Hyūga pasó saliva, se encontraba muy nerviosa, sentía que en cualquier momento podía colapsar —¿La está pasando bien?

—Ahora sí, digamos que justo en este momento tengo una buena vista— Hinata se sonrojó, pensando si era correcta la manera en que interpretó sus palabras.

—M-me alegro. ¿Ya le trajeron el menú?

—Oh, no me trates con tanta formalidad— la sonrisa en el rostro del Uchiha se hizo más grande —Solo tengo veinticinco años, me haces sentir más grande de lo que soy.

—L-lo siento Shisui-san.

Él negó lentamente —¿De qué estamos hablando?

—Lo siento Shisui-kun— se corrigió.

—¿Me dirás tu nombre?

—Cierto— la azabache escondió un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, Shisui tomó ese gesto como una invitación a seguir con su pequeño coqueteo —Mi nombre es Hinata Hyūga, este día te atenderé personalmente.

—Muchas gracias Hinata, es todo un honor.

—¿Ya sabes que ordenar?— Hinata comenzó a buscar su libreta y su pluma —Tal vez pueda darte una sugerencia.

—Tenía una idea de lo que quiero— Hinata asintió, preparando su pluma para escribir su pedido —Aunque eso depende de la cocinera.

—¿Quieres algo que no está en el menú?

—Tal vez, ¿Tú estás en el menú?

El color en el rostro de Hinata subió de inmediato, le faltaba poco para sacar vapor como los sartenes en su cocina.

—¿Qué di-dices?

—¿De qué color son tus bragas?

—¿Eh?

—Mi color favorito es el azul.

Eso fue más de lo que Hinata podía manejar, perdió el conocimiento cuando Shisui terminó de hablar. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo causando un gran susto en el Uchiha, que no fue capaz de atraparla a tiempo. Hanabi se acercó a ellos a pasos grandes y molestos.

—¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana, niño bonito?

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**_Respuestas a los comentarios:_**

Janis O.x: Ayyyy! Pues ya me leí el prologo, sinceramente no quise pasar al sig capitulo, tal vez cuando lleves más capis me pase.

La historia se ve con mucho potencial, la temática y los personajes, todo muy bueno, pero chaz! Te estás pasando otra vez! cómo que Shisui? O sea si me cayo bien en tu otro fic y de hecho ya tenia como la espinita de que me gustaba por otra historia, la personalidad que le pones es muy agradable y todo, pero mi corazón es Naruhina y me siento super infiel leyendo cosas que ni siquiera me engañan con la posibilidad de que podrían terminar siendo Naruhinas, y luego tu vas y me haces caer en la tentación :'(

En fin, por aquí andaremos. Cuídate mucho y si sientes la tentación de inmiscuir a cierto rubio por ahí de polizón, ¡no lo dudes y hazlo!, mi paz interior te lo agradecerá jaja P ntc

Saluditos!

**_Respuesta: _**Me alegra que tengas oportunidad de leer el prólogo, espero no decepcionarte conforme avance la historia Escogí a Shisui porque siento que no hay muchas historias de él xd te entiendo porque a mi también antes me gustaba mucho el Naruhina, todavía es de mis favoritos pero ahora me fusta juntar a cualquiera que se pueda, todo es porque aquí en fanfiction también he leído historias donde emparejan a Hinata o a Sakura con alguien más. la verdad me gustan las parejas que forman :3

Si pienso incluir a Naruto en ka historia, pero en esta ocasión será amigo de Hinata y novio de Sakura, como te gusta el Naruhina me imagino que no debe de gustarte el Narusaku, espero que eso no te impida seguir con la historia :D

Pero no te preocupes, tengo pensado publicar una historia completamente Naruhina uwu

¡Saludos a ti también!

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización ️3


	5. Capítulo IV: Cita

Declaimer: Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo solo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

—¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana, niño bonito?

Hanabi prácticamente le arrebató a su hermana de las manos, su mirada daba una advertencia clara de necesitar una explicación. El Uchiha aún no podía articular palabra, ni siquiera él sabía que le había pasado a la chica. Aceptaba que coqueteo con ella, y tal vez se le pasó un poco la mano con sus últimos comentarios, pero no creía que ese fuera el motivo de su desmayo.

—Yo...

—Ya deja de gritarle a los clientes Hanabi— la reprendió Naruto con voz autoritaria, esa que usaba siempre que quería corregir algún mal comportamiento en la menor que consideraba una hermana.

—¡Él tiene la culpa!

—No lo sabes, tal vez Hinata no pudo resistir el estar tan cerca de su deportista favorito.

El rostro del Uchiha se tornó de un suave color rojo, jamás imaginó que él sería un ídolo para la Hyūga que permanecía inconsciente. La idea no le desagradó en absoluto.

—Yo pienso que fue este futbolista superficial.

—¡Ya basta Hanabi!— el rubio alzó la voz, dejando a una muy sorprendida Hanabi. Su amigo pocas veces le hablaba de esa forma —Hinata tiende a desmayarse cuando está muy nerviosa. Eso no es culpa de Shisui.

—Pero Naruto...

—Nada de pero, tú solo estás descargando tu mal humor en nuestro cliente.

—Lo siento, no quise molestar— se disculpó Shisui con inocencia. Con la nueva información recibida, ahora sabía que debía ir de forma más lenta con Hinata. Aunque la verdad es que no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

Hanabi miró con sus ojos aperlados al pelinegro frente a ella. Su disculpa no le parecía creíble, estaba segura de que su rostro apenado no era más que una farsa.

—No es tu culpa— respondió Naruto antes de que Hanabi dijera algo más.

—Ya tengo aquí el alcohol— Sakura llegó a sus amigos con una botella de alcohol etílico y unas almohadillas de algodón. Naruto las recibió para ser quien despertara a su amiga.

—¿Ella estará bien?— preguntó Shisui. Sakura asintió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y moviendo su mano despreocupadamente.

—Descuida, Hinata ha sufrido peores desmayos.

—¿Dónde es...?— los ojos de Hinata se fueron abriendo poco a poco, las miradas que recibía impidieron que terminara de hablar. El lugar en que se encontraba era su restaurante, la decoración era algo que no podía olvidar.

—Ya despertaste— Hinata dió un pequeño brinco al escuchar a Shisui. Los recuerdos antes de su caída se proyectaron en su mente como un caleidoscopio, provocando un gran sonrojó en sus mejillas. Instintivamente llevó sus manos para acomodar su falda, no quería que el Uchiha notara que si llevaba bragas de su color favorito.

—L-lo siento.

—No te disculpes— la ojiperla se perdió unos segundos en la bonita sonrisa de Shisui. La dentadura perfecta y blanca de él sólo lo hacía lucir más atractivo de lo que era —Estaba preocupado por ti, pensé que te lastimaste.

—Estoy bien— ella jugó con sus dedos de forma tímida, juntando los índices y viéndolos para no enfrentarse a los oscuros ojos que la hacían temblar —Gracias por preocuparte.

—Déjame recompensarte— le propuso Shisui. Levantándose del suelo al mismo tiempo que los demás.

—¿Cómo?— Naruto fue quién hizo la pregunta. No entendía porque debía darle algo a su mejor amiga si en realidad él no tenía la culpa.

—Te invito a una cena en mi hogar.

Los colores subieron rápidamente por el rostro de las hermanas Hyūga, obviamente por motivos diferentes.

—Eso suena muy conveniente para ti, niño bonito.

—¿Disculpa?— Shisui arqueó una ceja. Si ella hacía notar abiertamente el rencor que le tenía, él no estaba dispuesto a quedarse atrás. También se encargaría de demostrarle su desagrado por la hermana menor de su fanática.

—Creo que escuchaste bien— le retó Hanabi.

—Si quiero— dijo Hinata de pronto, para sorpresa tanto de Hanabi como de sus amigos —Me gustaría tener una cena contigo.

—Perfecto— Shisui correspondió a la mirada de afecto que le brindaba la ojiperla. Naruto sonrió al verlos felices, le agradaba que Hinata se diera la oportunidad para salir con alguien.

—¿Y cómo sé que no piensas propasarte con mi hermana?— le recriminó Hanabi, volviendo a su papel de hermana celosa después de la impresión que le causó la respuesta de Hinata.

—Porque soy todo un caballero.

—Sí, claro— se burló la castaña cruzando sus brazos. El Uchiha entrecerró los ojos, la actitud de la menor comenzaba a fastidiarlo.

—Hanabi— susurró Naruto dándole un golpe con su codo —Deja de molestarlo. Considero que Hinata es lo suficientemente grande como para tomar sus propias decisiones.

—Mis tíos probablemente estén allí— le dijo Shisui, restándole importancia a la rabieta de la Hyūga —Por si te hace sentir mejor.

—¡Shannaro!— gritó con emoción la Haruno levantando su puño al aire. Los demás se asustaron un poco por su repentina muestra de efusividad —Hinata tiene una cita.

—Nuestra pequeña está creciendo— Naruto se limpió una lágrima inexistente de su ojo derecho.

Hanabi seguía con los brazos cruzados —Idiotas.

.

.

.

La habitación de Hinata era un total caos, su ropa estaba esparcida por la cama y el suelo. Su zapatos no eran la excepción, algunos ni siquiera estaban junto a su par. La única explicación al desastre tenía nombre, Sakura Haruno.

La ojiperla seguía en el intento de tomar los cambios que su amiga le pasaba, ninguno era del completo agrado de la pelirosa, y eso estaba comenzando a estresar a Hinata. La cita con Shisui era en dos horas y ella todavía no tenía algo que ponerse.

—Sakura— murmuró la Hyūga, su amiga no la volteó a ver, pero sabía que le prestaba atención —Llevamos más de una hora con esto.

—Es cierto, mi hermana ya está preparada— Hanabi entró a la habitación para sorpresa de ambas amigas, la menor dejó claro que no quería participar en el ritual de arreglo de su hermana —Escoje algo y ya.

—¡Lo tengo!— Sakura le lanzó un vestido guindo a su mejor amiga, la ojiperla lo tomó por reflejo.

—No uso este vestido desde hace un año— confesó la Hyūga con cierto nerviosismo.

—No es como si hubieras subido de peso— Hanabi alzó los hombros para restarle importancia. Su hermana seguía teniendo el mismo físico que el año anterior, tal vez incluso que hace dos años. Su buena figura era producto de las dietas que Sakura le pedía que hiciera con ella y las caminatas por las mañanas que su hermana y ella realizaban para mantener una buena condición física.

—Cámbiate ahora para que pueda arreglar tu cabello y te aplique un poco de maquillaje— Sakura prácticamente la empujó de regreso al baño y cerró la puerta para impedir que dijera otra palabra.

Hinata no tuvo otra opción que usar el vestido. No es que no le gustará, era uno de sus favoritos, sólo sentía que le quedaba un poco corto. El vestido se ajustaba en la parte de arriba pero era suelto de su abdomen hasta terminar a mitad de sus muslos. Los tablones y las mangas de tres cuartos le daban cierto toque elegante. Sakura planchó su cabello, le pintó los labios y delineó sus ojos.

—¿Crees que unos aretes le combinen?— Hinata les mostró los pequeños aretes que su padre le regaló un día para su cumpleaños. No eran grandes y es lo que le encantaba de ellos, eran discretos.

—Claro, pienso que quedarían perfectos— mientras Sakura le ayudaba con los aretes, Hanabi comenzaba a recoger la ropa que su amiga había tirado al suelo.

—Déjalo deseando por más— le dijo su hermana, el comentario avergonzó a la azabache.

—Es cierto Hinata, aunque te guste demasiado la cita no dejes que se percate de ello— Sakura terminó con la joyería, ahora sólo buscaba unas zapatillas que combinarán y no fueran tan altas. Sabía muy bien que Hinata siempre prefería ir cómoda —Si puedes finge que te aburre un poco. Eso le hará saber que no eres una presa fácil y que no te tiene segura. Demuéstrale que tiene que esforzarse por conseguir algo de ti.

—No dejes que te bese Hinata— le advirtió su hermana menor —Si quiere hacerlo deberá darte algo más que una cita con sus tíos.

—Fuiste muy obvia con tus sentimientos aceptando la cita tan pronto— su mejor amiga le pasó unas zapatillas beige con algunos detalles plateados. Hinata obedeció en automático y tomó los zapatos.

—Si, debiste dejar que te rogara un poco.

—No entiendo— dijo la ojiperla cuando terminó de colocarse las zapatillas.

—Las relaciones son complicadas— la Haruno reprimió un suspiro.

—Lo único importante aquí es que debes ganar su confianza— Hanabi se acercó a su hermana mayor para tomar sus hombros, ella evitó el contacto visual —De esa forma la casa volverá a ser nuestra.

—No quiero salir con Shisui-kun sólo por ese motivo. Él es una persona que admiro.

—Su familia también nos estafó, Hinata— habló Sakura con un poco de rencor —Les estamos devolviendo el favor.

Hinata las observó a las dos sin decir otra palabra. Como quería que Naruto estuviera con ellas, él la entendería y apoyaría su decisión de manera desinteresada.

.

.

.

—Oh, pero si eres tan linda— la mujer que la recibió en la puerta apretó sus mejillas sin ningún rastro de vergüenza. Hinata se sonrojó al sentir su mirada y la de otro hombre que no conocía sobre ella.

—La asfixias Mikoto— la Uchiha no la soltó hasta que no tuvo suficiente de mimar a su invitada. Su esposo no sabía si el color rojo de la chica era por los cariños excesivos de Mikoto o la pena que probablemente tenía.

—Bu-buenas noches— Hinata hizo una reverencia a los adultos antes de que la invitan a pasar al pasillo. Mikoto iba arrastrando a la Hyūga de su muñeca con destino a la cocina.

—Mi nombre es Fugaku Uchiha, ella es mi esposa Mikoto.

—E-es un placer, yo soy Hinata Hyūga.

—¿No te parece linda la novia de Shisui?— Mikoto sentó a Hinata en el comedor y después se sentó frente a ella, justo a lado de su esposo. La barbilla de la pelinegra descansaba en su mano derecha.

—¿No-novia?— el color de sus mejillas aumentó. Fugaku no podía creer que fuera posible ver a una persona tan roja.

—¿No eres la novia de Shisui?— le preguntó Fugaku.

—Y-yo no...

—Oh— Mikoto interrumpió sus palabras demostrando su gran desilusión —Entonces, espero que no se tarde mucho en hacerte la propuesta.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Ya es hora de que forme una familia.

—¿Una familia?

—Si, nuestro pequeño Shisui no había traído una chica a casa antes— Mikoto le guiñó un ojo con complicidad —Creo que eres la indicada cariño.

Hinata buscó con la mirada a Fugaku, el Uchiha asentía por las palabras de su esposa —¿Cuántos hijos te gustaría tener?

—No creo que...

—Pienso que dos es un buen número— la interrumpió nuevamente Mikoto, comenzando a idear miles de posibilidades entre su sobrino y la linda chica.

—Sí, dos es un buen número.

—Pe-pero— susurró la Hyūga. Le sorprendía la gran imaginación de la tía de Shisui y el hecho de que su tío la apoyara sin protestar.

—Tendrás que ir de compras conmigo algún día, así podremos conocernos un poco más.

—Tal vez quieras visitarnos otro día— la invitó Fugaku siguiendo a su esposa pero sin demostrar tanta emoción como ella.

—Hinata, si llegaste— Shisui hizo su aparición en la cocina, sus manos estaban ocupadas por algunas bolsas que dejó en la barra para acomodar su contenido mientras conversaba —Perdona por no ir a recogerte como habíamos quedado, pero mi tío olvidó el vino y tuve que ir por el de último momento.

—No i-importa— le dijo ella, tratando de hacer uso de toda la tranquilidad que había escapado de su cuerpo al escuchar las divagaciones de los tíos de Shisui.

—¿Está todo bien?— Shisui se dió la vuelta para verla cuando sacó la botella de vino de las bolsas. Una cara tan roja como un tomate fue lo que más llamó su atención.

—La pequeña Hinata nos decía que quiere dos hijos— soltó de pronto Mikoto antes de que la ojiperla dijera algo.

—Y que tú seas el padre, obviamente— complementó Fugaku sin dejar su postura de seriedad.

—¿Hijos?— el Uchiha se sonrojó ligeramente por tales declaraciones.

—N-no e-es cierto— chilló Hinata avergonzada —Sólo malinterpretaron mis palabras— eso no era del todo correcto, porque si contaba lo que en realidad sucedió, la verdad es que ella no había hecho algún comentario.

—¿Qué tanto le dijeron a Hinata?— Shisui los miró en busca de respuestas. Fugaku fingió que no prestaba atención, Mikoto fue quien le dedicó una linda sonrisa a su sobrino antes de hablar.

—¿Cuándo es la boda?

Él puso los ojos en blanco —Creo que debimos cenar en tu restaurante, Hinata.

—Sí— aceptó la Hyūga en voz baja.

.

.

.

_**Comentarios: **_

_**Yolanda Garza: **Me alegra que te este gustando la historia, espero y este capítulo sea también de tu agrado ¡Saludos!_

Un review por favor :D

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización :3


	6. Capítulo V: Una chica nueva en la ciudad

Declaimer: Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo solo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

La casa de los Uchiha volvió al silencio cuando Shisui les pidió a sus tíos que no acosarán más a Hinata. Aceptaba que era su cita, pero no por eso debían dar por hecho que terminarían en un matrimonio con hijos. Él sólo había tomado unas muy largas vacaciones para estar en casa de su padre, una manera en que creía podría superar su muerte. Una novia no le vendría mal, un compromiso era lo último en su lista de prioridades. Su carrera como futbolista profesional estaba de maravilla, pensaba que no necesitaba más.

Mikoto regresó a su asiento al terminar de ayudar a Shisui sirviendo los platos, el Uchiha les entregó una copa a cada uno y depositó la botella de vino en la mesa. Su tío fue el encargado de abrirla con el saca corchos y repartirla en proporciones iguales para todos. Hinata no acostumbraba tomar vino, pero le pareció que sería descortés si rechazaba la bebida.

La vista de Shisui estaba puesta en todos los movimientos de Hinata, en como enredaba su tenedor en el spaghetti y llevaba la comida a su linda boca. Ella lo miró luego de pasar la comida por su garganta, Shisui buscaba la aprobación a su comida, y Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa para indicarle que le gustaba el sabor.

—No soy un experto como tú en la cocina, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo— le dijo él imitando la sonrisa de la Hyūga.

—Está delicioso Shisui-kun, eres bueno en esto.

—Cocinar no es lo único en lo que soy bueno— le respondió el pelinegro con aire coqueto. Hinata se sonrojó a gran escala al verlo guiñar su ojo.

—No seas imprudente Shisui— lo reprendió Mikoto dándole un golpe por debajo de la mesa, el Uchiha no demostró dolor por miedo de asustar a su invitada —Suenas como un pervertido, Hinata-chan no se va interesar en ti si hablas de esa manera.

—Tía— murmuró avergonzado, Fugaku negaba en silencio por el comportamiento de su familia.

—¿Y que tal tu negocio?— le preguntó Fugaku a la chica para distraerla un poco de la discusión que inició entre los otros dos Uchiha —Shisui me habló sobre lo que hizo mi hijo, te pido una disculpa en su nombre.

—Oh descuide, creo que también tengo la culpa por se tan crédula— le respondió la ojiperla con una señal evidente de vergüenza, le daba pena que un adulto se disculpará con ella cuando realmente no tenía la culpa de nada. Las decisiones de los hijos en ocasiones solían ser erróneas, eso no le parecía que fuera culpa de sus padres —Y sobre su pregunta, el negocio ha estado muy bien. Les agradezco que me den la oportunidad de estar un tiempo más en su casa.

—Es algo que deberíamos hacer. Me alegra que mi sobrino haya sido muy maduro en cuanto a esa situación.

—A mi también me alegra— Hinata sonrió amablemente antes de volver a probar un poco de su comida. En ese momento Mikoto había terminado de reprender a Shisui y ambos volvían a prestar atención en la cena.

—Hinata, ¿Qué te parece si mi sobrino te lleva a casa al terminar la cena?— la propuesta de Mikoto tomó desprevenida a la Hyūga —No sería correcto que una chica regrese sola en la noche.

—Es cierto Hinata, de esa forma podremos conversar un poco más— Hinata casi se atraganta con la comida al escucharlo. Ir con Shisui a casa significaría que estarían sin nadie más todo el camino, de sólo pensarlo su corazón latía con más velocidad. Ella no tenía idea de como entablar conversaciones con chicos a los que no conocía bien, hacer amigos siempre había sido algo muy difícil.

—S-si, gracias.

—¿Por qué decidiste ponerle el nombre de tu padre al restaurante?— la interrogó Mikoto en esta ocasión. La ojiperla se sintió un poco intimidada al sentir todas las miradas sobre ella.

—Mi padre era el mejor Chef que he conocido, yo heredé su pasión por la cocina y terminé en el mismo negocio— Hinata observó su copa de vino para evitar tener contacto visual con los Uchiha —Su sueño era iniciar su propio restaurante, pero su enfermedad le impidió cumplirlo. Mi hermana y yo no pensábamos dejar que el sueño de nuestro padre quedara en olvido. El nombre es en su honor.

—Es una forma muy linda de pensar— Hinata alzó la cabeza para ver a Shisui, él posó su mano sobre la de ella. Con esa simple acción Mikoto pensó para si misma que esos dos terminarían juntos.

—Gracias Shisui-kun.

La cena transcurrió de forma agradable de nuevo, Fugaku y Mikoto les contaban historias sobre Konoha en sus inicios, eso captaba por completo la atención de ambos jóvenes. Después del spaghetti siguió el postre que la mujer de la casa había preparado con mucho entusiasmo en la mañana. Una tarta de frutas, receta especial de la familia Uchiha. Aunque Mikoto prometió decirle su secreto a Hinata, la mayor ya comenzaba a considerarla como la futura integrante de los Uchiha.

—Te apuesto lo que quieras a que Shisui y Hinata terminarán juntos— le dijo Mikoto a su esposo cuando miraba como la pareja mencionada se alejaba de su casa para iniciar su camino.

—Yo pienso que te estás precipitando, ellos no terminarán juntos.

—¿Temes perder contra tu esposa?

Fugaku cruzó sus brazos, ofendido por tal afirmación —Si yo gano tendrás que limpiar el sótano y el ático.

—Y si yo gano, tú harás los deberes de la casa por un mes.

—Trato hecho.

.

.

.

Ubicado en la parte central de la ciudad, el parque principal de Konoha se visualiza como un lugar lleno de encanto y una belleza natural. Hinata se adentró en el por petición de Shisui, según el Uchiha, una caminata por el parque era más entretenido y rápido para llegar a su hogar. El parque cuenta con una gran variedad de árboles frondosos y flores exóticas traídas desde otras partes del mundo. Lo que más llama la atención en esas fechas son los cerezos y sus lindos retoños.

Shisui caminaba por la acera que rodeaba a los árboles con el propósito de no ser lastimados tan fácilmente, a veces cambiaba de lugar y saltaba a las bancas que estaban a la orilla. A Hinata le parecía un niño pequeño disfrutando de un día en el parque.

—¿Y tu padre, Shisui-kun?— el Uchiha no detuvo su caminar, aún así, seguía a lado de ella —¿Qué sucedió con él?

—Mi padre enfermó gravemente, no logré llegar a tiempo para despedirme de él.

—Lo siento, no quise ser inoportuna— ella se fijó en sus zapatillas, intentando distraerse con su propio caminar.

—No lo eres, tú nos hablaste sobre tu padre, me corresponde a mi demostrar la misma confianza.

—¿Crees que lo conocí?

—No lo sé, Konoha es muy grande— él la miró de reojo, sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se formó en sus labios —Yo no te conocía a ti.

—Es cierto— reconoció la Hyūga volviendo a verlo jugar con su equilibrio en las bancas. Ya no estaba apenada por su anterior comentario, la actitud de Shisui le hacía creer que él no estaba triste por hablar de su padre —Yo tampoco te conocía hasta que te miré en la televisión.

—Mi padre se llamaba Kagami Uchiha— le confesó por fin.

—Ya había escuchado su nombre, mi padre en ocasiones lo miraba en el hotel en que trabajaba.

—¿En que hotel trabajó tu padre?

—En el hotel La luz de Konoha— Hinata sintió un calor rodear su pecho, hablar de su padre cuando cocinaba para el hotel le traía muy buenos recuerdos.

—Mi padre era un buen electricista, tal vez por eso lo mirabas en el hotel— habló Shisui luego de pensarlo unos segundos. Esa era la única opción que llegaba a su mente.

—Si, eso debió ser— Hinata se atrevió a verlo, los ojos perla y los ónix chocaron trayendo una gran sensación para las dos personas que paseaban por el parque —Mi padre decía que era un buen hombre.

—Era el mejor— el silencio que se instaló entre ambos fue roto rápidamente por Shisui —Por ahí me dijeron que eres mi fan número uno— le dijo el Uchiha con su habitual tono juguetón.

—Tal vez lo soy— Hinata decidió seguirle el juego.

—¿Sabes cómo pienso agradecerte?

—¿Cómo?

—Te invitaré a otra cita— la propuesta alegró a Hinata. Eso significaba que no le había ido tan mal, Shisui Uchiha quería volver a salir con ella —Bueno, en realidad no sé si cuente como cita. Estar en el parque me dió la idea.

—¿De qué se trata?— le preguntó con curiosidad, algo que para Shisui era tierno.

—Quiero que aceptes venir conmigo a correr por la mañana.

—No lo sé— le dijo Hinata haciendo un esfuerzo mayor por hacerse notar indecisa, siguiendo los consejos de Sakura y Hanabi —Las mañanas sueles ser ocupadas para mí.

—No tiene que ser pronto— se apresuró a decir el Uchiha —Podemos venir el día que tú quieras.

Hinata asintió —Me gustaría Shisui-kun.

—Perfecto.

El caminó de ambos terminó cuando llegaron a la casa de Hinata, los dos se quedaron unos minutos más en la puerta para despedirse. La Hyūga lo había invitado a pasar, pero él se negó argumentando que ya era tarde para importunar a su hermana menor.

—Gracias por acompañarme.

—No es nada— Shisui le dedicó una gran sonrisa, los hoyuelos marcados en su rostro le hicieron ver más lindo —Te prometo que la próxima vez te traeré en auto y no caminando. Sólo debo encontrar un buen modelo.

—No es necesario, me agradó caminar junto a ti— le dijo ella con sinceridad. A Shisui le sorprendía lo fácil que era complacerla. Ninguna otra mujer con la que había salido antes aceptaría tener una cita en donde no estuvieran solos.

—A mi también me agradó, Hinata.

El Uchiha decidió arriesgarse, ella le parecía tan tímida que su reacción era todo un enigma para él. Con cuidado se acercó a su rostro, Hinata se movió a tiempo para hacer que su acompañante terminara besando su mejilla.

—Buen intento.

—Te haces la difícil, ¿Eh?— Hinata jugó con su dedos, los consejos de sus amigas estaban resultando mejor de lo que esperaba —Está bien, eso me gusta.

—¿Te veré mañana en el restaurante?

—Si, allí estaré— dijo mientras comenzaba a retirarse.

—¡Adiós!

—Nos vemos luego Hinata.

—Linda noche.

—¡Igual tú!— le gritó Shisui cuando aún era visible.

Hinata abrió la puerta de su casa y entró rápidamente, su corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho por lo rápido que latía. Le encantaba la idea de salir nuevamente con Shisui, él la encontraba interesante, tanto como para invitarla a otra cita.

—¿Ya terminaste de fantasear?— la voz de su hermana la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. La castaña permanecía a unos metros de ella con una mirada de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué haces despierta?

—Esperaba tu regreso— dijo Hanabi tranquila —Borra esa sonrisa Onee-sama, no debes enamórate de él.

—Hanabi— susurró.

—Sólo sales con el Uchiha para ganar su confianza, si te enamoras terminarás perdiendo— le aseguró su hermana menor —Estará molesto al principio, probablemente ya no va querer saber de ti.

Hinata bajó la mirada, ella no estaba segura del plan que Hanabi y Sakura habían creado. No era correcto de cualquier manera en que lo viera.

.

.

.

La tarde en el restaurante era tranquila, no se encontraba tan lleno de personas como normalmente lo estaba. La campanilla que anunciaba la entrada de alguien se escuchó hace sólo unos minutos. Hinata se acercó para atender a su nueva cliente, Naruto le había entregado el menú y la chica hizo una señal para ordenar.

La mujer de la mesa cuatro parecía tener la misma edad que la Hyūga, su característica más llamativa era su larga cabellera con un color entre rosa y rojo. Un sombrero ocultaba sus ojos que Hinata después descubrió como un par de cristales marrones. Su vestido cortó revelaba unas largas y torneadas piernas. A vista de cualquiera era una mujer bonita.

—¿Ya desea ordenar?

—Primero quiero presentarme— eso desconcertó por un momento a Hinata —Mi nombre es Tayuya.

—Buenas tardes señorita, es un placer— la ojiperla hizo una reverencia corta y se preparó para escribir su pedido.

—¿No tienes idea de lo que hago aquí?

—Lo siento, no estoy comprendiendo.

—Me enteré por las noticias que Shisui Uchiha está en la ciudad— Hinata se sonrojó ante la mención de su futura cita —¿Creías que podrías disfrutar tú sola de mi ex prometido?

—¿Qué?— los ojos perla de Hinata se abrieron en total sorpresa. Ella jamás se había enterado de que Shisui tuvo alguna vez planes de matrimonio.

—Un amor como el nuestro no se olvida tan fácilmente, espero que lo comprendas— la mujer de ojos marrones dejó caer al suelo el vaso de agua que Naruto le había traído desde que llegó, el líquido salpicó las balerinas de Hinata. Los vidrios rotos llamaron la atención de todos en el restaurante.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— Sakura dejó de atender a unos clientes para llegar con su amiga, ella asintió en silencio.

—¡Oh!, Lo siento, cariño— Tayuya se disculpó en un tono demasiado fingido para gusto de Sakura —Anda, recogelo. Quiero que entiendas cual es tu lugar.

—Oye— Sakura tomó la mano de la mujer y la apretó con gran fuerza —Nadie le habla de esa forma a mi mejor amiga. Será mejor que tú entiendas tu lugar y te retires de aquí.

—Estás corriendo a un cliente muy valioso.

—Lárgate antes de que te saqué a golpes— le ordenó Sakura soltando su mano. Tayuya las miró con odio antes de irse del local. Sabía bien cuando perdía un encuentro, pero para mala suerte de Hinata, eso recién comenzaba.

Hinata llevó sus manos entrelazadas al frente de su pecho, un mal presentimiento se instaló en ella. Esperaba no volverse a encontrar con esa mujer.

.

.

.

_Notas de la autora:_

_.- No sabía a qué chica del mundo de Naruto incluir en la historia, pensé que Tayuya al ser un personaje que salió muy poco en el manga y anime sería una opción. Además porque ella ya es una villana por naturaleza xd_

Un review por favor :D

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización :3


End file.
